


Forbidden (Suzuya Juuzou x Reader)

by Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: CCG - Freeform, Child Abuse, F/M, Other, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl/pseuds/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl
Summary: When Juzo is saved by a mysterious girl, he begins to feel weird. He's always on high alert around her and seems to get tired after talking to her. All he wanted to know was what was happening to him but fell into something much bigger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I do not own the anime, anime characters, or you.

There was a slight scratching sound as an older woman dragged a small boy across the floor. She yanked on the leash-like chains around his neck and ankle and tossed him into a cage

"Say, Mama... was I a good boy today?" Juzo asked dreamily.

"Mm-hmm, let's see... Today, Rei, you earned sixty good-boy points!" The woman said excitedly.

"Sixty, you say..." Juzo said, a defeated smile plastered on his face.

"So today, you get this!" Big Madam said as she walked over to a table with multitudes of torture devices and picked up an oversized pair of pliers before walking back to Juzo. There was a snapping sound as the pliers were used to break bones to pieces. Juzo's eyes widened and he screamed out in pain.

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

Juzo, a small dagger in hand, chased after the man. He jumped before tackling the man and pinning him to the ground.

"Good-boy points!" Juzo yelled.

He plunged the knife into the man's chest.

"10! 20! 30! 40!" Each time Juzo said a number, he stabbed again.

"Hang in there, hang in there!" He stabbed until a deafening explosion was heard. The ghouls watching him began to flee and a small girl flew in, armed with two shining daggers with dragon heads on them.

People started exploding left and right, blood splattering to walls as the girl screamed with effort. She rolled in front of Juzo as the last of the ghouls fell. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was splattered with blood and she had a serious look on her face that softened when she made eye contact with the white haired boy. Juzo's heart began to thump dangerously and his eyes widened.

Two men filtered in behind the girl.

"I'm (y/n). You're safe now." The girl said, offering Juzo a hand. He reached out shakily and their hands interlocked as (y/n) helped Juzo to his feet and lead him through the hole she made in the wall.

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

"I'm Shinohara Yukinori." The brown haired man said, holding out a hand. Juzo looked at his own hand before putting it in the palm of Shinohara's hand and shaking it.

"Suzuya Juzo..." Juzo's red eyes were innocently wide as he looked at the man.

"Mr. Shinohara, Seidou wants to talk to you." Juzo tensed at the familiar voice. It was (y/n).

"Ah, thank you, tell him I'll be with him shortly." Mr. Shinohara said calmly.

After Juzo was sure that (y/n) was gone, he swiftly turned to Shinohara.

"Can you tell me about (y/n)?"

Shinohara eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

Juzo tilted his head to the side, "huh?"

"Nevermind. She's a ghoul that works for us. Don't worry, she's good." Shinohara said cautiously.

"Why does she work for us? Shouldn't she be with the other ghouls? Why haven't you killed her yet?" Juzo questioned.

"Well, the other ghouls won't accept her. She's a natural ghoul but both of her parents were human. Logically, she shouldn't exist. She's incredibly powerful though. She has helped us a lot."

Juzo looked at him curiously.

"Why not make her into a quinque?"

"Well," Shinohara began, "She can't be made into a quinque as easily as other ghouls for one. The main reason is we wouldn't be able to use her kagune like she can."

"What does that mean?"

"Her kagune are invisible."

Juzo's eyes widened and he looked back at the direction where she had come from.

"What about feeding her?" Juzo asked.

"We have a system where people can sign up to go to her food supply if they die on the job. We also get donations for her."

"Why not feed her other ghouls?"

"We've tried, she won't eat it."

"Make her."

"Don't underestimate her. Ever."

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

"Done!" Juzo shouted in his office. He now had red hair clips in his hair, pinning his bangs back. He had also sewn stitches in the corner of his right eye and his mouth, down his neck, and along his arm. He was wearing a white button up shirt with colorful suspenders, black pants, yellow and brown leggings, and red slippers.

"Would you stop playing around? We have work to do! Just because you got promoted doesn't mean you can slack off!" The brown haired boy named Seidou said.

"Boy, are you annoying. Say, Seidou~, why don't a sew up that mouth that keeps opening?" Juzo leaned closer to Seidou and did weird hand motions, almost like controlling a string puppet.

-Timeskip-

"Juzo, I think it'd be best if you became a special investigator," Shinohara said.

"Okay! Who's my partner."

"(y/n) (l/n)," Shinohara said carefully.

Juzo made a choked noise.

"T-the ghoul girl?!"

"Yes... is that alright?" Shinohara asked worriedly.

"Hmm... I suppose so. As long as she keeps up with me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! Tell me if you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Juzo sat in his new office, coloring on a stray piece of paper he found somewhere on (y/n)'s desk. The girl he was thinking of walked in and sighed, putting her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly, have you done any of your paperwork?" The (h/c) haired girl said.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Juzo lied. He knew perfectly well what to do and how to do it, Mr. Shinohara explained that to him. (y/n) sighed.

"Here, I'll help since I'm done with mine," She pulled up a chair next to him and picked up the first paper on a relatively large stack.

"Ok, so the death of-" (y/n) said, but Juzo wasn't paying attention. He was staring at her (e/c) eyes and feeling his heart beat get faster. His palms got sweaty and he felt jumpy and he felt his face heat up. He felt... weird. It must've been because she was a ghoul. Yeah, that's it. He reached out and pinched her arm hard.

"OW!" She squeaked, "What was that for?!"

"I felt threatened..." Juzo said blankly.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" (y/n) said, aggravated.

She inched slightly closer to him and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Oh, he hated it. He REALLY hated it. He stood up and awkwardly ran to the door.

"Now- Hey, where are you going?!" She yelled.

"B-bathroom...!" He cried, voice cracking slightly. He hurried into the men's washroom and ran up to the mirror. His face was bright red.

Juzo's P.O.V:

My breathing felt funny. My face was hot. I was sweating. My heart was pounding. My stomach felt fluttery. I hate her. This has only started since I met her. I must be allergic to her. I'm getting sick, that's all. It's because she's a ghoul I'm not allowed to kill. If I killed her this would all go away. But for some reason, I felt even worse at the thought of killing her. Suddenly, Mr. Shinohara walked in, whistling. 

"Oh, hello Juzo. How are you and (y/n) getting along?"

"I'm allergic to her," I said.

"What?" He had frozen and gave me a funny look.

"She makes me feel sick," I said because she does. She makes me feel kinda like I have a fever.

"Maybe you're just nervous, she is one of the first girls you've met, right?"

I thought this over.

I shrugged.

"Big Madam was a girl, I never felt like this around her." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well, (y/n) is also your age." Mr. Shinohara said. 

I huffed and walked away.

3rd person P.O.V:

(y/n) sighed, he had a really small attention span. Oh well, at least he wasn't as serious as all the other people who tried to pair up with her. No one usually stayed paired with her long, because they were too scared of her and asked to switch partners. Juzo walked back in the room.

"Ok, so now we have to finish the paperwork." (y/n) said. Juzo immediately got that feeling back when he saw her and internally groaned. This would be a long day.

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

"(y/n), Juzo. We've located the Gourmet Ghoul." Mr. Shinohara said, walking into their office. (y/n) was immediately on her feet.

"Where is he?" She said.

"In an alleyway close to here. He seems to have 2 other ghouls with him."

"Oooh~ A chance to try out my Jason!" Juzo squealed.

"3 ghouls? Juzo, you should stay here." (y/n) said cautiously.

"Hmmm...? Why should I?" Juzo said, tilting his head and smiling. (y/n) sighed.

"You should take him with you, this'll be your first field work as partners." Mr. Shinohara said. (y/n) thought it over.

"Fine, he needs to be careful though."

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

"Keep up!" Juzo yelled back to (y/n). She frowned and suddenly sped up a lot until she was in front of Juzo.

"Keep up!" She mocked.

They rounded a corner to see the Gourmet Ghoul, a ghoul with a rabbit mask, and a ghoul with an eyepatch.

Shuu's eyes widened and he brought out his Kagune.

"Ah, hello special investigators. Hmm, I wonder what a traitor tastes like!" Shuu ran at (y/n) but was immediately pushed back by an invisible force.

"Eyepatch, use your kagune like we taught you!" said the rabbit. Both of the ghouls brought out their kagune as well and Juzo unleashed his quinque, a giant black scythe. Juzo started single-handedly defeating the ghouls while (y/n) just stood there.

"Hey, (y/n)-chan? Why aren't you doing anything?" Juzo said between strikes.

"I'm letting you have your fun before I finish them off."

Juzo got slightly angered at this.

"You think I can't beat a ghoul? After this, fight me." He said, smirking.

(y/n) furrowed her eyebrows but smiled as the arms of the ghouls were chopped off by something invisible. They started screaming and Juzo's eyes widened.

Juzo turned to (y/n) with his Jason in hand.

"Ready? Don't worry, I won't kill you." Juzo sing-songed. He launched himself at (y/n) but was pushed backwards by something he couldn't see. He immediately got back up and charged at her, but the same thing happened.

"What ARE you?" Juzo said, getting up again and running at the ghoul girl.

"Juzo!" (y/n) suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"The ghouls got away!"

Juzo looked behind him and sure enough, the ghouls were gone. (y/n) and Juzo looked at each other for a long time before (y/n) spoke.

"We're idiots."


End file.
